Noir Chateau
"Phantom Thief" Chateau,They Stole Our Weathermen!: Chateau's epithet is revealed born Black Mauritius,Leader to An Unknown Friend: A mysterious person uses Chateau's birth name. is the captain of the Chateau Pirates. The early years of his life were filled with various hardships as he was born a nameless child of Cairo. The nameless toddler grew into a teenager lost in a world where he found himself escaping his hellish life to pursue a journey of his own. Still, without enough actual experience, the dark skinned teenager was captured by several slave traders. It was when he was brought by the prominent hotelier known as Escoffier Ramsay, that the young adult knew where the heaven's wanted to guide him. The legendary owner of some of the world's most exquisite locations, who sustained a public opinion against slavery, stated that his interested in the nameless orphan was sparked by the boy's sensitive nature and ability to connect with those around him. Even the slave traders found it impossible to truly dehumanize him. Escoffier freed the slave and offered a choice. He renamed the orphan Chateau Noir and took him as his protégé. The surname meant to inspire a sense of wealth within his spirit. He trained Chateau in the art of hard work and self-love. Passing on his sacred rules of hospitality as well as the idea that wealth is not dependent on one's physical riches. After the unexpected disappearance of Escoffier and the claiming of his properties by the mysterious Joseph Jacobs, Chateau embarked on an adventure to find his own legacy. Chateau formed the Chateau Pirates after saving several future members from both the marines and several Underworld operatives. His association with such dangerous foes as well as his capacity for battle granted him a 100,000,000 bounty only several weeks into a life of piracy. The highest initial bounty gifted to a pirate within the Blue Wave generation of Supernovas.Death Cultist in Our Paradise: Chateau's initial bounty. He has defeated pirates with higher bountiesMan Up:Chateau fights the Manly Pirates., infiltrated a Marine facilityA Weapon to Surpass Pluton, and defeated several powerful marines.Its Always Sunny in Weatheria He is considered a trickster and curse upon the seas. Appearance Chateau Noir is a tall, imposing man from lands where the sun continuously kisses the earth. His dark skin is rich and smooth, a rare feature across the seas upon which he sails. His ebony complexion is complimented by sharp, golden eyes that are compared to the coins used in his tradeThe Leather Apron: Ann Marie notes that he always looks burdened.. Chateau keeps his body clean of tattoos besides the mark of the dragon and wounds brought upon by the slave traders from his earlier years. His hair is naturally black which he keeps cleanly kept. Unlike other pirates, Chateau Noir is different from those who spend countless years at sea. He prefers to wear dressier clothes which often consist of a white dress shirt, black denim pants and a black or navy blazer. Albeit the formal attire, it is comprised of a fabric which is both breathable and capable of stretching. Allowing him access to his usual amount of maneuverability without restraint. His dress shoes are padded internally for comfortability but lined with metal externally. He wears a ring on his left finger and his log pose on his right wrist. Bounty Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Noir Chateau's face-claim is Noah Walker from the hit series, D. Gray Man. *Chateau is considered the author's first successful main character. *Chateau's interest and belief in hospitality is drawn from the Author's own personality and passion. *Of all the Chateau character's, his name is the only one not taken from a real life castle. Instead, it is based on both the famous oil painting and the Castle Black from Game of Thrones. *Chateau shares his laughter style with his mentor, Ramsay Escoffier. However, his is drawn from which is a play on the sound that a Gashadokuro makes in legend. Meanwhile, Escoffier's laugh is written as . Referencing his life as a hotelier. Extras *Noir Chateau has the most Mythical Zoan's in a crew within the Blue Wave. Making his crew an extremely rare occurrence. References